


Обратный отсчет

by Cammia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: "Энтерпрайзу" осталось десять секунд до смерти.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Полное незнание системы космических кораблей, как следствие, технический безобоснуй.  
> Картинка-спойлер в тему: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/3/2/1132891/78944945.jpg

— А я говорил, корабль на боевые действия не рассчитан!  
— Я понял, Скотти.   
— Но капитан...  
— Я понял! Отключи его, Ухура.  
Лейтенант послушно щелкнула тумблером, но на капитана посмотрела укоризненно. Кирк отвернулся, чтобы не видеть ее обвиняющий взгляд — и тут же наткнулся на предупредительно—дружелюбного Спока. Тот уже держал наготове падд.  
— Доложите о повреждениях, мистер Спок.  
— Прогноз неутешителен, как мистер Скотт и говорил. Пробита правая палуба, есть повреждения ядра.  
— Мы сможем дотянуть до ближайшей базы Звездного флота, мистер Спок?  
— Сомневаюсь, капитан. Только не с утечкой топлива.  
На них никто не смотрел, но Кирк мог поручиться, что каждый человек на мостике сейчас прислушивается к диалогу.  
— Утечка топлива, мистер Спок? Об этом вы умолчали.  
— Незначительные повреждения резервуара привели к тому, что часть топлива попала в отсек с варп-ядром. Если его там достаточно, реакция может быть... взрывной, — сообщил вулканец с самым будничным выражением лица.  
— Тогда почему мы до сих пор не взлетели на воздух?  
— Мы стоим на месте, капитан. Реакция может произойти только при высокой температуре, когда мы попытаемся уйти в варп.  
— Сколько времени уйдет на ремонт?  
— Я бы не советовал вскрывать резервуар. Уверен, мистер Скотт со мной согласится.  
— Тогда что бы вы сделали?  
— Послал сигнал тревоги и запросил помощь...  
— Все частоты молчат, — перебила Ухура, бесполезно щелкая тумблерами.  
— ... но поскольку мы находимся вне зоны действия наших радиопередач, это представляется не только бессмысленным, но и опасным. Нас могут засечь клингоны, мы упростим им поиск.  
Он замолчал, и на мостике воцарилась тишина. Каждый из экипажа смотрел прямо перед собой на монитор, но Кирк чувствовал их напряжение в ожидании его решения.  
— Мы точно взорвемся, мистер Спок? — спросил он для профррмы.  
— Прогноз неутешителен.  
— Мистер Чехов, клингонский патруль далеко?  
— В двадцати минутах полета, — отрапортовал энсин. — Если мы уйдем в варп сейчас, можем оторваться.  
Кирк не любил такие моменты, как сейчас: на него ложилась ответственность не только за себя, но и за экипаж. Слишком велик страх принять неверное решение. Правда, сейчас он подведет своих людей при любом раскладе.  
— Заводите, мистер Сулу, — решился он наконец.  
— Капитан? — пилоту показалось, что он ослышался.   
— Нам умирать в любом случае. А так... Может быть, мы протянем чуть дольше. Но клингонам не достанемся.  
Сулу кивнул и развернулся к пульту управления. Приемник квакнул что—то возмущенным голосом Скотти, но Ухура отключила его раньше, чем слова дошли до капитана.  
Сейчас, когда решение было принято, всеми овладело спокойствие, граничащее с обреченностью. И что больше всего смущало Кирка — с доверием. Фактически он обрекал экипаж на гибель — и все равно эти люди ему доверяли.  
Он сел в кресло, Спок как изваяние застыл рядом. В этой ситуации вулканец вел себя до странного равнодушно. Кирка такое поведение одновременно раздражало и успокаивало.  
— Вы так невозмутимы, мистер Спок.   
— Вулканцы всегда готовы к смерти.  
— Неужели? И как вам удается с этим смириться?  
— Вулканцы думают о самом важном. О пользе, которую они принесли. Если есть время — стараются завершить начатое. Советую вам поступить так же.  
Возможно, Спок был прав. Наверное, перед лицом смерти и правда полагалось думать о чем-то важном. Краем глаза Кирк заметил, как девушка-лейтененат сжимает в руке кулон и быстро шепчет. Хорошо, когда есть вера. А чем утешиться прожженному атеисту? О чем может думать капитан космического корабля? О чести флота? Жалеть, что подвел экипаж?   
Ни одна из этих мыслей не задержалась надолго. Сейчас он жалел о других вещах, о тех, которые не сделал.  
— Обратный отсчет, — сказал Сулу, стараясь придать голосу отрешенность. — Десять секунд до разгона.  
Кирк поднял глаза на Спока. Тот с неестественным спокойствием смотрел перед собой, на смотровой экран.   
— Девять...  
Кирк коснулся локтя первого помощника, заставляя опустить руку.  
— Восемь...  
Спок оторвался от экрана и посмотрел на капитана, вопросительно подняв бровь.  
— Семь...  
Кирк потянул его за руку, и вулканец предупредительно наклонился.   
— Шесть секунд...  
— Знаешь, — доверительно сказал Кирк. — Я жалею, что не сделал этого раньше. Сейчас самое время...  
— Пять...  
На лбу у Спока появилась непонимающая морщинка, он приоткрыл рот, собираясь что—то спросить.  
— Четыре...  
Кирк положил руку ему на плечо, удерживая, если вулканец вдруг вздумает вырваться, и поцеловал его в губы.  
Что ж, это была отличная возможность избежать смерти. Кирк словно опрокинулся в бесконечность — или само время замерло из уважения к ним. Восхитительное ощущение, на деле продлившееся не дольше мгновения.  
Губы Спока шевельнулись в ответ на счете "три".  
Что ж, подумал Кирк, на три секунды я стану счастливейшим из живущих.  
— Два...  
Спок накрыл его руку своей, сжал пальцы, и Кирк почувствовал отголосок чужой нежности.  
— Один...  
Их последняя секунда на свете длилась, не собираясь кончаться. Кирк ожидал удара, боли — но вместо этого чувствовал только прикосновение губ Спока. Может, они уже погибли и попали на тот свет? Прямиком в рай, в этом Кирк уверен. По крайней мере, его собственный рай предполагает Спока рядом.  
— Капитан?  
Голос Сулу в картину рая определенно не вписывался. Кирк недовольно отстранился — впрочем, первый помощник отстранился еще раньше.  
Пилот смущенно отвел глаза.  
— Простите, сэр. Кажется, взрыва не было.  
— Точное наблюдение, мистер Сулу.  
Раздражение у Кирка мешалось с радостью.   
— Может, вы расскажете мне о причине столь досадной ошибки?  
— Думаю, я могу, капитан.  
Спок привычно сложил руки за спиной.  
— Без вскрытия отсека варп-ядра определить точное количество попавшего туда топлива невозможно. Незначительность повреждений внутренних систем позволяет предположить, что это количество невелико. Вероятно, оно просто скопилось на дне отсека, никак не затронув основные системы. Вероятность благополучного исхода составляла шестьдесят процентов. Вероятность взрыва — сорок.  
Кирк поверить не мог, что минуту назад умилялся на этого несносного... вулканца.  
— Ты сказал, что мы погибнем!  
— Я сказал, прогноз неутешителен. Сорок процентов — большая вероятность. Мне не хотелось давать экипажу ложной надежды.  
"Я убью его", — подумал Кирк. Во взглядах экипажа читалась та же мысль.  
— Но раз уж мы не взорвались, — продолжил Спок, — предлагаю продолжать путь.  
Кирк смотрел на него секундой дольше, чем нужно, надеясь, что вулканец испытает хотя бы капельку стыда, и только потом повернулся к пилоту.  
— Мистер Сулу...  
Тот кивнул и склонился над панелью управления. Перед тем, как начать работу, он потряс заметно дрожащими руками.  
— Это было жестоко, мистер Спок, — тихо сказал Кирк первому помощнику.  
— Умирая, вы не жаловались, капитан.   
Немногие могли похвастаться, что ввели в краску Джеймса Кирка. Споку это удалось.  
— По поводу того, что было... Я не хочу, чтобы ты понял меня неправильно.  
— Думаю, я понял вас абсолютно правильно, капитан.  
Кончиками пальцев он коснулся плеча Кирка.  
— Можешь подать рапорт, если захочешь.  
Уже произнося эти слова, Кирк подумал, что говорит совсем не то, что следовало, полную глупость. Спок ласково сжал его плечо, словно прося помолчать.  
— Это урок, который вы в свое время не усвоили в академии. Иногда смерть может стать началом чего-то нового.   
И добавил, убирая руку:  
— И вы не сделали ничего, чего бы я не хотел.  
— Наверное, по вулканским меркам это приравнивается к признанию в любви, — проворчал Кирк, на самом деле чувствуя себя очень счастливым.  
— Мы продолжим словесные баталии вечером, капитан. Сейчас мы привлекаем слишком много внимания.  
— Дожить бы до вечера...  
Он сказал это себе под нос, но Спок расслышал. И вернулся, чтобы сказать ему на ухо:  
— Попробуйте считать в обратном порядке, капитан. Это стимулирует.


End file.
